


Bloodmoney

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Healthy Relationships, Love, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Shotgunning, Smoking, Weed mention, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: Cash helps Edge relax





	Bloodmoney

   Edge had always wondered why his mates all chose to smoke the strange herb so, he finally decided to ask them if he could try. Surprisingly Pup and Rus denied his request almost angrily; which honestly hurt him some, all he wants is to know why they loved it so much.

    After both of the swap skeletons leave Edge sits on the couch with a pout and scrolls through his contacts to see if any of them would be willing to get him some of their stash. Luckily Undyne 'confiscated' some and is more than willing to give it to him so that he can quote "relax for a damn minute fucks sake papyrus live a little." Crude words aside he's happy that someone is willing to help him experiment. He puts his phone in his inventory before making the long trip to see his best friend; on the way he gets a message from Cash who wanted a few rounds of poker. He happily accepts the chance to play with one of his mates and hurries to get the herb.

  As he steps through the door he can't help but to pull Cash into a hug while pecking his teeth, of all the others Cash didn't try to shield him from anything and let him explore in a controlled environment. Edge's grin is wide when Cash's eyes bug out at the baggie he had gotten from Undyne. "Don't tell the others because they would hurt her for helping me out." A chuckle answered him before he was pulled to their room by Cash's eager hands. "I'll start you slowly ok, but first lock the windows and stuff a spare shirt under the door, yea?"  
   
  Once the window was locked and the door stopped up, Cash sent a message to the others letting them know he was spending time with Edge to not disturb them, at all. His yellow bones seem disgusting in comparison to Edges but he shakes the though away as he pulls the papers and lighter from his inventory. "Wanna sit in my lap babe or beside me?" Edge pauses to think before he climbs into his lap with a hum. "The best view in the house." Cash smiles at Edge and kisses his mates skull, he was lucky to have found someone who lived like he did but still managed to seem pure. Stars know that none of them were pure but it was close enough in Edge's case. He gives the smaller skeleton a quick nuzzle before his hands start to roll them joints with practiced ease and before long he has two thick joints ready for them to use. 

      Cash gently adjusts Edge so that they now face each other and brings the bigger joint to his teeth and getting ready to light. "We're gonna shot gun babe, when I blow the smoke into ya inhale kay?" Edge nods and wiggles excitedly causing Cash to laugh as he lights the tip of the blunt. He takes a long deep drag before leaning forward and slowly parting Edge's teeth with his own, blowing the smoke into him slowly and treasuring the way he shudders at the intimate act. Once done exhaling he smiles with glee as he sees narrow eyelights become wide, hazy and vaguely heart shaped. "How do ya feel?" A skull rests on his chest as the other slowly exhales the smoke and speaks in a whisper. "I feel light, floaty....and calm. It's like all the bad stuff is so far away and I can just relax!" 

   Those words warmed Cash's soul as he takes another hit, pulling Edge closer and exhaling into him. "Whenever you need to relax, come to me luv, come to me and let me take care of ya." Edge slowly exhales the smoke and presses a kiss to Cash's neck. "Keep the others away, they don't deserve to see me like this." This is something Cash fully agreed with, if they babied Edge like they babied their brothers then no good will come from it, ever. "I agree baby, now relax, I'll take over." Edge nods and lays back as the stress melts from his body with each shared hit. He's not so dense as to always smoke but a few sessions every now and then would not hurt at all.

   Seeing Edge so calm Cash couldn't help but to let his hands sneak up that dark tank top to stroke his ribs and sneak down to pump that scarred spine causing the high skeleton to writhe and moan as he arches into skilled fingers. Cash coos and let's his hands trail lower towards his pelvis. "Hey babe can I eat ya out?" Edge humms and places his ankle on Cash's shoulder with a lazy hum. "Is it if that's all we do? I'm kinda horny buy mostly feeling hehe boneless." Cash snorts and kisses his ankle while his hands slowly unbuckles his mates buckle. "Only if I can record tha sweet noises ya make." Edge hums and uses his feet to gently pull his own boots off. "Of course, I know you love my voice." Cash tugs his pants down and slowly runs his hands along Edge's femurs.

  Cash gently pushes Edge's legs up and lowers his head so that his mouth was level with the plump, red full lips of his mates pussy. "Its so pretty, Edge like a juicy strawberry." Edge goes to speak but it's broken up by a loud moan as Cash licks his slit. No mercy as given to Edge as Cash uses his tongue and fingers to bring his mate to the highest level of pleasure he can provide with just oral. The noises that Edge made the moans, mewls, gasps, and cries; only for Cash who brought his mind peace and his body pleasure. 

\--------

    The next day Edge lays against Cash on the couch relaxing and cuddling him much to the astonishment of Rus and Pup. "How did-" Cash holds up his middle finger as he pulls Edge closer and begins to kiss his mate. "Nunya."


End file.
